


At Seared Dine Inn

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i dont like sally, i named the diner Seared Dine Inn bc reasons., u dont have to like sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a date rabbit cant keep her eyes of from someone else ( 1950's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Seared Dine Inn

“So Rabbit, what do you do beside sing a nice tune?” She took a sip from her milkshake.

 

“Uhm, I like fe-fe-fe-feeding the ducks at the pond near my home, and I love joking around with my sibli-i-i-ings!” 

 

“Ducks?” Her name was Sally Parker. They had met during a fair where Rabbit and her siblings performed.  Rabbit liked Sally’s freckles and her ginger locks. But she was apparently not good companion. “Why, ducks?  Aren’t they just annoying?”

 

Rabbit puffed out some steam. “It’s a matter of opinion.”  

 

She looked around the diner they had chosen for their date. Everything was shiny and chrome, the booths were pastel pink and mint green, and it was packed with people in leather jackets and petticoat skirts.  The jukebox roared some song that she hadn’t heard before, a new kind of music- did they call it rock ‘n roll? 

 

And there she was, blond, almost golden hair framed a silver- metal face,  Ruby lips formed a big shiny smile. She wore a blue dress with white lace, and a black leather jacket.  Her fingerless gloved hands held the hands of a human girl. Other humans laughed at the joke she made.

 

Sally followed Rabbits eyes “Do you know her? Is she family?”

 

“Family?” Rabbit chuckled “Just because we are both robots doesn't mea-ea-ean I know her. I’m not asking if you are his sister,” Rabbit pointed at a guy at the bar, “ju-ju-just because you both wear glasses.”

 

“Well jeez, Rabbit, you don’t have to be a dick about it, I was just asking.” She took another sip of her milkshake, making an obnoxious slurping sound. “If you don’t know her, then why are you staring?”

 

“What?” Rabbit turned her head back to Sally “I wasn’t staring” 

In the corner of her eye she saw the other robot stand, her head jerked up too see what she was going to do.

 

“That’s it” Sally threw her napkin at Rabbit’s face “you sir, are a terrible date.  I’m leaving, and you are paying”  Sally buttoned her orange vest, it clashed horribly with her green skirt,  and walked away, leaving Rabbit alone.

 

Rabbit didn’t pay much attention, she followed every movement the Mysterious Beauty made.

She had walked towards the jukebox, coin ready in her silver hands.

 

_ Atom bomb baby loaded with power _

_ Radioactive as a TV tower _

_ A nuclear fission in her soul _

_ Loves with electronic control _

 

Rabbit saw her smile at her friends, this must be one of her favourite songs, and then she left. Rabbit could hear one of her friends call after her:

 

“Bye Jenny, was good to see you!” 

  
Her name was Jenny,  Rabbit’s core felt all funny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXSUEU7ISfQ  
> thank you for commenting/kudos/reading


End file.
